Sea Salt (Netflixandsapphire)
Personality She's very bubbly and energetic, spontaneous at times, but she can also be immature and oblivious to the people around her. She tries her best to be calm and more observant than she really is but in the end she just tries to do what she thinks is right. Appearance She stands at a stature of 5 inches tall, easily fit in the palm of your hand. She has blue-ish green shoulder length hair and green skin. She wears two blue necklaces and a green dress with a blue diamond insignia(covered with a lighter blue) that "drips" to white going down, having a very faint color of blue-green ruffled at the end. She also has a blue and green belt around her wait and blue boots, her gem is located on her chest. History Before her and her former owner were poofed away about 200 years ago by a gem believed to be working for a place called the Meridian Orbit Circus, she was just a display item, something like a toy or a purse you would carry around but usually being left alone, even though she has no memory of being poofed in the first place. She can only remember bits and pieces of her former life and only fully remembers her time working at the circus, which she takes an odd enthusiasm too. She also fuses with the other salts in the circus to create a fusion known as Rainbow Salt that rules their own court on the planet Keytune. It's pretty much just promotion for the circus though, which never stay in one place so they’re rarely there. Abilities Fusions * When fused with Orange Salt, they form Iodide Salt. * When fused with Pink Salt, Purple Salt, Orange Salt, Yellow Salt, Green Salt, Blue Salt, Lavender Salt, White Salt, Black Salt, and Grey Salt, they form Rainbow Salt. Unique Abilities * Healing Kiss: She has a kiss that can partially heal the wounds of another gem's holographic form as long as it has not been poofed or their gemstone hasn't been damaged. It is unknown if it also works on other species. * Algaeic agrokinsis: She can control algae to create structures, gather it together, and make it bloom. This might be thematically related to her gemstone as sea salt is formed from saltwater where algae is most prominent. Appearances Future appearances * The Meridian Orbit Circus * Rainbow Salt's Court Relationships Former Owner She has no feelings for her old owner, just confusion of their motives. Black Crystal Opal It is unknown why Sea Salt takes a liking to Crystal but she's probably the salt that bothers her the most. She really wants to get to know Crystal but she's also really scared of Crystal's abilities. Orange Salt The first Salt she met in the circus and her very first fusion partner! She thinks very highly of him but not in an overruling way. He also makes her laugh which she find pretty great. Green Salt After she met Orange Salt she was introduced to Green Salt, really liking her personality and admiring her social skills. Blue Salt She think Blue is really cute, but in a platonic way, even if she doesn't talk much to her personally. Lavender Salt At her first glance Lavender seemed kind of eerie and she was a bit scared to be near her, but after time she learned to like her presence. Black Salt She finds Black a little rude and overbearing but she doesn't think this is his own fault. White Salt White and Sea are believed to be on good terms but this is unknown. Pink Salt She enjoys Pink's company very much and likes cracking jokes with her and Purple Salt. Purple Salt Sea finds her very charming and kind even if Purple is a bit gossipy. Yellow Salt She doesn't think much of Yellow as she's never really talked to her besides within Rainbow Salt's mindscape but Sea likes her anyway. Grey Salt Sea Salt thinks Grey is pretty cool but they don't talk very much either just like her and Yellow Salt. Trivia * She is about 500 years old * Her owner gem is known to have a blue and green color scheme but has never been pictured * She was originally going to be a foot tall Gemology Halite information Salt dome information * Halite, most commonly known as salt, is a mainly sedimentary mineral that usually forms in arid climates where ocean water evaporates. However today it is also forming in inland lakes, such as the Great Salt Lake of North America and the Dead Sea. Over time several gigantic salt deposits have been made when repeated seawater evaporation occurs in restricted basins, some being a thousand feet thick. When buried deeply they can erupt to form salt domes. ** A salt dome is a type of structure formed when a thick bed of salt found in a restricted marine basin intrudes into surrounding rock, forming a diapir. It is important in petroleum geology because salt structures are impermeable and can lead to the formation of a stratigraphic trap. * Most of the salt produced is crushed and used on roads to control snow and ice. Large amounts are also used by the chemical industry. Salt is an essential nutrient for humans and most animals, and it is also a favorite seasoning for many types of food. Gemstone Halites, or "salts," are like pearls, but very short in stature, about 5 inches tall, and come with usually rectangular gemstones but their cuts can be ANY shape. Extended information here.